Easy to love
by Hota-chan
Summary: Y tú recibes tres huevos con tocino, en lugar de dos. (O la historia de aquel que se siente como casa). Shiro/Lance. AU.


**Autora:** Hota-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Voltron: Legendary Defender no me pertence y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Leve mención de traumas de guerra y desorden de estrés postraumático. Diferencia de edad amplia: Shiro es un veterano de guerra y Lance es un estudiante universitario. Ignoren el título, porque no sabía bien cómo nombrar esto.

 **N/A:** Tarde o temprano acabaría escribiendo en este fandom que me ha consumido la vida, y especialmente de este par, ya que es mi otepé suprema. Algo muy difícil en una serie como Voltron que prácticamente te obliga a ser multishipper. Es esencialmente un ejercicio de escritura, quería trabajar con una perspectiva específica y quería hacerlo de la manera en que lo verán aquí.

Lo que me inspiró para escribir esto fue la canción "A bordo de tu voz" de _Luz Marina Posada_. Fue escucharla y sentir que Shiro la escribió para Lance.

Errores a mi cuenta, como siempre.

* * *

«No hay color para pintarte

Ni lugar para guardarte

No hay sabor pa' compararte

Ni palabras pa' contarte»

* * *

Piensas que es fácil amarlo mientras lo ves danzar entre los charcos. Él está saltando de uno a otro como un pequeño niño que conoce la lluvia y la magia detrás de ella por primera vez. Se mueve con gracia, con habilidad, bailando bajo las gotas como si hubiera nacido para ello. Se mueve con precisión, con elegancia, alzando sus brazos al cielo, cerrando los ojos para sentir en su rostro las caricias que el agua le profesa. Sabes, lo has notado, que la lluvia parece amarlo con la misma intensidad que él a ella. Y mientras escuchas su risa melodiosa invitarte a danzar bajo la lluvia con él, sientes celos.

No te gusta la forma en que las pequeñas gotas recorren esa piel suave y bronceada, con una naturalidad y calma que tú no posees. Te angustia, te pone nervioso. Te molesta. Porque hasta la lluvia parece hacer un mejor trabajo que tú. Así que declinas con la cabeza su invitación. De todas formas te sientes más cómodo ahí, en el porche, disfrutando del espectáculo que es verlo bailar bajo el agua, moviéndose como las hadas en otros tiempos debieron haberlo hecho bajo la luna y sobre los lagos de remotas tierras europeas.

Y suspiras, sintiendo cómo el aire escapa por completo de tus pulmones, porque él ha corrido hasta ti, te ha tomado de las manos (te sorprende cada vez que lo hace, porque no titubea aunque una de ellas es falsa), con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto te gusta y a la cual no te puedes negar y te ha obligado a enfrentar el cielo que llora sobre la ciudad. Ya sabías, de todas formas, que a él no le gusta que le digan que no. Que cada batalla que emprendes para negarle algo es una batalla perdida porque él no necesita más que una sonrisa para hacerte ceder, y tú, encantado, te arrodillas y accedes. Sí. Sí a todo. Sí, por los siglos de los siglos.

Así que ahora estás ahí, con manos temblorosas (y una de ellas falsa, horriblemente falsa), a la altura de tu rostro porque no sabes dónde ubicarlas. No sabes si ponerlas sobre sus hombros, o alrededor de su cintura. Hay amargura en tus ojos grises y un sentimiento de haber fallado mientras las empuñas. Son manos grandes y rudas, sucias, violentas, manos que no nacieron para dar amor, ni para acariciar aquel ser de luz frente a ellas. Son manos que se acostumbraron a matar, a golpear, a herir, y que se enfrentan por primera vez a tiempos de paz. Ahora se les ordena proteger, proteger y querer a cualquier costo, y ellas van por la vida, perdidas, confundidas, contrariadas. No puedes culparlas pero tampoco puedes aceptarlas. No puedes hacer nada con ellas.

Pero él sí. Él puede.

(Él lo puede todo).

Por eso las toma con cuidado, con amor, y las guía a su cintura. Las manos parecen contentas porque antes de que puedas notarlo ya se han cerrado alrededor de esa zona tan delgada y estrecha. Tus manos se aferran allí con miedo a dejar ir y lo aprietas fuerte contra ti, sintiendo su forma delgada amoldarse a la tuya. Suspiras encantado, sintiendo sus cabellos húmedos con tu barbilla. Y él ríe, él ríe con ganas y tú te estremeces mientras dejas que él empiece a moverte. Le llevas varios centímetros y eres quizá tres veces más corpulento que él, pero él puede contigo como no ha podido nadie nunca. Te tiene en la palma de su mano.

Y mientras bailas lento con él, sintiendo su respiración y sus dedos envolverte bajo la lluvia, tienes la certeza de que, por fin, las cosas son tal y como deben ser.

 **-x-**

Siempre fuiste un hombre de acción, de constante movimiento, de estrategia, de exterminio: un hombre de combate. Estuviste enseñado tanto tiempo a seguir órdenes que ya has olvidado como tomar tus propias decisiones. Te sorprende seguido el pensamiento de que no tienes control sobre tu vida, ni siquiera control sobre tu cuerpo. Estás condicionado. Empero, hay algo en ti que lentamente está cambiando. No sabes qué es, no estás seguro tampoco de querer saberlo, pero lo sientes cada vez que te despiertas y lo primero que ves es el rostro relajado del castaño a tu lado; lo sientes porque ahora duermes mejor, porque puedes mirarte al espejo sin empezar a gritar y porque cuando acaricias tu prótesis ya no duele tanto; lo sientes cuando lo observas tararear mientras cocina el desayuno y te pregunta: "¿quieres dos huevos, o tres?" Lo sientes cuando le respondes que sólo quieres dos, pero igualmente te sirve tres huevos con tocino.

Si tuvieras que describirlo (pero nunca has sido bueno con las palabras), dirías que es una sensación cálida que te acaricia el estómago y hace arder tus mejillas. Es algo que te remueve el interior, que pone todo patas arriba. Así, aun cuando estás fuertemente abrazado a él (como ahora), entrelazado de tal modo que no sabes diferenciar dónde comienzan y dónde terminan las extremidades de cada uno, te sientes en calma. Tú, que eres incapaz de soportar el contacto con otros, de repente encuentras paz en su calor corporal y en el relajado ritmo que hace su pecho al subir y bajar. Cuando aprietas el agarre él se ríe bajito, acariciando con la punta de su nariz el lugar donde tu cuello y tu hombro se vuelven uno, y tú vuelves a pensar que es tan, tan fácil amar a Lance.

A Lance, que huele a coco y a veces a canela, que huele a rayos de sol y a nubes y a tierra mojada. A Lance, que tiene en sus ojos la pureza del cielo y la profundidad del océano, a Lance que se ríe como los infantes y que canta como los ángeles cuando cree que nadie lo está observando; a Lance, gentil y dulce Lance, que te acaricia con ternura, que sostiene tu mano falsa con la misma seguridad con que sostiene la verdadera, que te besa con cariño y te abraza fuerte por las noches para espantarte el miedo; a Lance, que es ruidoso y brillante y alegre, que es _vibrante_ y tan lleno de energía que se siente como la _vida misma_. Que se siente como _casa_.

A Lance, joven y hermoso, que gasta su belleza y sus mejores días en un hombre como tú; a Lance que ve en ti lo que ni tú ni nadie puede ver en ti mismo; a Lance que te susurra para arrullarte y que arruga su nariz (hermosa y respingada), para concentrarse en sus libros de texto; a Lance que ríe tímido y se sonroja hasta las orejas cuando no puedes dejar de observarlo, o de rendirte a sus labios (sensuales, dulces), que te sonríen de mil maneras distintas y que pronuncian tu nombre como nadie lo ha hecho jamás.

Y tú, tú quieres darle todo. Quieres hacerlo mejor, amarlo desde que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste; quieres besar su piel oscura y jugar a dejar marcas de amor en sus piernas largas y torneadas que se extienden por días y que se enrollan de forma deliciosa en tu cintura; quieres protegerlo del mundo que es sucio y es cruel y no lo merece, quieres hacerlo reír en las horas en las que no lo haces gritar de placer. Quieres besarlo hasta que los labios se le hinchen, besarlo hasta el cansancio; hasta que no pueda recordar nada que no seas tú y se ría y te diga lo mucho que te ama. Y entonces, sólo entonces, cuando ya estés satisfecho, quieres dormirte a su lado, apretarlo contra ti y aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos. Porque desde que lo conoces las noches no dan tanto miedo, y los días venideros ya no parecen tan malos.

Amarlo es fácil, y tú deseas hacerlo por lo que te reste de vida.


End file.
